ATDFD: Chapter Five
Numero Cinco: Snack-time! Chapter Five ‘ “Astronaut Summoning Device”, eh?’ Boots said. ‘I wonder what it does…’ Dora pointed to the back of the ASD. ‘How about looking at the big list of plain-to-see instructions helpfully seated at the back of the device?’ Boots raised an eyebrow. ‘Yeah… alright.’ He turned the device around to the back and tore off the instructions. “Astronaut Summoning Device Instructions”, it said. Boots read on. Press the button and speak into the microphone at the top of the device, and the Astronaut will come and help you on your way! But you can only use it three times, so beware! Boots reached the end of the instructions. He gave it to Dora. Dora read it. She pressed the button. ‘I want a new pair of pants, PRONTO!’ she shouted into the mic. Suddenly the little Astronaut Boots had seen appeared in a flash of bubbles. He clapped his hands and a pair of pants appeared in front of Dora. ‘Ooo, lumme!’ she cried out. She tried them on – and was shocked to discover that these pants fitted even tighter then her old pair. She spoke into the microphone again. ‘I want it to be bigger.’ The astronaut clapped his hands again and the pants rose to twice Dora’s size. Dora spoke into the microphone again. ‘No, I want it to be a size XXL, please.’ For, as you see, Dora was very fat. The Astronaut turned around and farted – and the pants shrunk to its proper size. ‘Thank you!’ Dora smiled an ugly smile and put her new pair of pants on. Boots took the ASD. He spoke into the microphone. ‘How can we get to the Rock of ROFLne—‘ The ASD exploded in Boots’ face. Dora turned around to look at Boots. His hair was smoldering and his face was burnt all over. Boots looked disgruntled. ‘Oh yeah. I forgot. You used up all the goes.’ Dora looked down at her new pants. ‘Well at least I got a proper-fitting pants out of it!’ ‘Oh. That reminds me. Snack break.’ Boots took a big suitcase out of the seat of Dora’s pants and opened it. Oh, the glorious snacks that were there! There were five hamburgers, six bags of Chicken McNuggets, ten king-sized chocolate bars, two jumbo packs of marshmallows, a bacon-wrapped turkey, and a banana. Boots took his share of the snack out – the banana. He unpeeled the skin according to proper etiquette standards, and started to eat. Dora shoved the hamburgers in her mouth, poured in the bags of McNuggets after that, minced up the chocolate bars one by one, ate the bags of marshmallows whole, and demolished the turkey. Boots grimaced at the sight as he finished up his banana. ‘Well, snack-time’s over,’ he said. He got up, and started to walk. ‘C’mon, Dora.’ Dora couldn’t get up. She was so fat, she wasn’t even able to move her arms and legs! ‘Well…’ Boots said. ‘I’ll go and hire a tow truck.’ He ran to the nearest city. {What will happen to Dora after Boots hires the tow truck? Will they ever reach the rock of ROFLness? Will Boots ever find true love? No wait. Scratch that last one...} {Well all will be revealed in the next chapter in A Typical Day for Dora! Stay tuned!}